


First fires

by MorbidFixation



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 05:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidFixation/pseuds/MorbidFixation
Summary: While in heaven, Dean recalls a memory he'd long since forgotten.A secret midnight tryst with a young woman that kept the young winchester on his toes and stole a piece of his heart.It makes him wonder why he ever locked it away.





	First fires

**Author's Note:**

> Just a snippet for now. A little piece of something. . . Maybe. . . Possibly

There was a chill in the air, one that made him shiver, the hairs on his arms standing on end. But against him, there was warmth, burning against his chest and he burrows closer inhaling the sweet perfume thick in the air. The faint floral scent of orchids tickling at his nose. So sweet yet barely there. Beneath him a soft groan, a soft twitch of limbs that has a fire rekindling within his belly, a heat spreading through. And then it all comes back, and he remembers. 

Remembers the night before, the faint scent of perfume and sweat and the soft slide of skin that made his head swim. The way he folded himself over her, his nose pressed at her throat inhaling the sweat sticking to her skin his tongue slipping past his lips to taste all that she offers and he chases it, drinking her in with eager laps of his tongue and nips of his teeth as she sighed in his ear, her hands buried in his hair pulling him closer. The sweetest sounds he'd ever heard spilling from her lips, soft almost timid purrs spurring him forward, toward more, driving harder, faster, anything to keep her pressed tighter, clawing harder, and to keep her gasping out his name in that breathless whimper that made his toes curl


End file.
